young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Twenty One Wiccan
This is the tenth episode of season two, and the twenty first in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Twenty Next Episode: Episode Twenty Two Plot Noah spends a lot of time showing Tsu around, and Billy starts to feel a little left out. Billy confides in Teddy one morning and they have a moment outside by the beach, Billy walks off. Billy feels confused after and goes and talks to Cassandra. Cassandra tells him they need to jog his memory and soon. That night Billy goes into his room, and finds a crystal on his bed, it teleports him away. Noah and Tsu spend the whole night going around the world and seeing all the wonders. Noah tells her he is sorry for not being there for her when they were kids. The next day, Vision shows up at the mansion. Cassandra, Kate, Elijah and Teddy are present. Vision tells them Luke is alive and is a new threat. Luke robs a museum and kills many cops, he steals the Ruby of Dominion, Kat catches him leaving the scene live on tape and follows him. Billy wakes up in a cell, he looks up to see his mother, Wanda. She tells him he they are in the alternate dimension called The Vault, and the bad guys have taken over. Billy shows her the crystal and she smiles. Noah and Tsu join the team and meet Vision, they also notice no-one can find Billy. Kate makes a joke about how they all go missing every once in a while, you gotta keep fighting. Wanda tells Billy they must escape using the crystal, so they can come back take down Korvac. A guard looks in and Wanda using magic to make Billy invisible. Wanda then tells him she is sorry for leaving him behind but she thought life with her would be to dangerous, clearly it didn't matter. Luke ambushes a public counsel meeting, with five unknown members, Moses, Robbie and Tony. Kat is seen in the doorway taping and Luke shuts the door and bring her inside, he calls out the Kate specifically, to come for him. At the mansion, the team sees this on the news. Cassandra, Kate, Teddy, Noah, Elijah, Klara and Vision ambush the counsel meeting and Luke. They allow Moses, Tony, Kat and the others to get away. Luke fights the Avengers. Vision phases through him and pins his leg to the wall. Klara then screams and the three trees in the room attack Luke and stab him with their branches over 15 times, until he looks dead. Noah then uses a super sonic and Luke is thrown out the window and falls 2 stories and lands in the street. Luke lays dead in the street, covered in leaves and branches. Maria arrives to get Luke's body a few moments later and he is gone though. Noah and Teddy talk about where Billy is, and Cassandra, Kate and Elijah say they are worried too. Billy and Wanda do a spell to teleport them back to Earth, but Billy's magic is too strong and the whole portal open and everyone gets pulled to Earth, good and bad guys. Starring Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Maria Hill Luke Cage Tsu-Zana Vision Wanda Maximoff Kat Ferral Robbie Robertson Moses Staltzmen Tony Stark Category:Season Two Category:Episodes